Continuously variable transmissions (CVT) of the variable pulley or sheave type include an input sheave assembly and an output sheave assembly operatively interconnected by a flexible transmitter, such as a belt or chain. Each of the sheave assemblies has a piston in fluid communication with a pressurized fluid source, and is configured such that the distance from the sheave assembly's axis of rotation to where the flexible transmitter engages the sheave assembly is responsive to fluid pressure acting on the piston. Thus, the transmission ratio is varied by selectively changing the fluid pressure acting on each sheave assembly's piston.
Each sheave assembly is rotatable about an axis; thus, fluid is supplied to each sheave assembly axially, i.e., along the sheave assembly's axis of rotation, from a fluid passageway connected to the pressurized fluid source. It is desirable to minimize the dimensions of a transmission to provide increased packaging space or interior space in a vehicle. Decreasing the angle between the passageway and the axis may result in reduced transmission dimensions, but may also result in a loss of fluid pressure and accompanying inefficiencies.